Nidge Delaney
Nigel Delaney, most commonly referred to as Nidge, is a major character featured in the Love/Hate series. He is portrayed by Tom Vaughan-Lawlor. Biography At the start of the first season, Nidge is a trusted soldier in a gang headed by John Boy Power. At the end of the second season, he and Darren Treacy conspired to kill John Boy and Nidge took over leadership of the gang. He is marriend to Trish Delaney, and together they have two sons; Warren and John. He has a brother, Joe, and his mother briefly appears when he visits her before her death due to an illness. Overview Nidge is married to Trish, he has two sons, Warren being the eldest and then John being born a few years later. They were married a year before John was born. Nidge also has a brother Joe who has barely appeared in the series however his niece Siobhan is one of the main characters of the show. Nidge had worked for John Boy Power for a number of years being his trusted lieutenant for the majority of it. Until Nidge wanted to take control and got Darren to kill John Boy when orginally John Boy wanted Darren to kill Ado. Nidge has been leader since then. However when the IRA kneecapped Ado and Darren threw the pipe bomb at Danos car.Nidge's leadership was tested after the death of Git. In the end he had to sell Darren down the river to save himself and led to Darren being killed. Personality Nidge is very dependable, when he was and wasn't leader of the gang. He has many different emotions mostly either very angry but also a very funny side aswell cracks insulting jokes at others. He cares mostly for his family and has a close relationship with his niece Siobhan, espcially after she was attacked by IRA leader Git Loughman. He develops a close friendship with Darren throughout the series both able trust each other deeply. Nidge would be the one to take advantage of anything and is a good at lying to protect himself and others, especially to Dano Loughman who originally believed Nidge had nothing to do with his father's appearance. Nidge is a cunning, simultaneously brave & cowardly man who demonstrates poor skills with boundaries but overcomes this by maintaining a generally charming, overly friendly demeanor with the associates he actually wants in his company. Generally speaking, Nidge is someone who craves the approval and respect from the people he likes and/or admires, to a point of irritation with John Boy whose paranoia, rivalling Nidge's own had little time for Nidge's acts of friendship. Though the impulsive need-to-please attitude may appear weak, it is when those who reject his friendship hurt his feelings that they audience are shown how Nidge lacks weakness as much as remorse. Aside from self preservation that has reached cowardly levels, and his son Warren, Nidge's only thoughts are about how to make more money and gain more power to sustain his ever growing greed. This leaves his often neglected family living a comfortable upscale lifestyle whenever Nidge keeps his cheapness from outweighing his love. Nidge is a very complicated person with hard-to-define morals who has demonstrated a high level of self awareness and rarely second guesses his decisions. Naturally these both make a dangerous combination and Nidge has demonstrated various times that there may be almost nothing that he would not do for the right personal gain. Notable quotes Gallery NWS 20131010 ENT 013 29227457 I1.jpg 0006b869-628.jpg Aa.jpg Appearances Season 1 *''Episode 1'' *''Episode 2'' *''Episode 3'' *''Episode 4'' Season 2 *''Episode 1'' *''Episode 2'' *''Episode 3'' *''Episode 4'' *''Episode 5'' *''Episode 6'' Season 3 *''Episode 1'' *''Episode 2'' *''Episode 3'' *''Episode 4'' *''Episode 5'' *''Episode 6'' Season 4 *''Episode 1'' *''Episode 2'' *''Episode 3'' *''Episode 4'' *''Episode 5'' *''Episode 6'' Season 5 *''Episode 1'' *''Episode 2'' *''Episode 3'' *''Episode 4'' *''Episode 5'' *''Episode 6''